


Dessert

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Spanking, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: A sequel to:Dinner





	

Gibbs sat on the old chair in the corner of the room and Tony lay on his knees, his pants were down around his ankle. Tony's cock pressed against Gibbs' lap, he got harder with every second.

“Next time when I call you, you will come straight away,” Gibbs spoke in a rough voice.

“Maybe I won't!” Tony gasped.

“You will, DiNozzo!” Once again Gibbs' hand smacked on his naked ass. Not too hard, it didn't really hurt. 

He loved it. He loved it to get spanked by Gibbs, he enjoyed it every time. And Gibbs enjoyed it too.

Tony moved and rubbed himself against Gibbs' lap, faster and faster. He was so hard and he was near orgasm.  
Again Gibbs' hand on his ass, slightly harder this time. Tony couldn’t stand it any longer. He felt the pulsation of his cock, he came and he groaned loudly.

 

After the waves of his orgasm subsided and his heartbeat had calmed down, he stood up. Gibbs opened his arms for him and he sat astride his lap. 

He presses some kisses on Gibbs' neck, on his left cheek and on his lips. Gibbs opened his mouth for him and they kissed long and deep.

“This was a really tasty dessert.” Tony chuckled.

Gibbs chuckled as well. “And what's with _my_ dessert?”

Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs again, then he opened his pants.


End file.
